


Foreign Kiss

by eggplangs



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fire, Fireplaces, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years party, Other, Sad Ending, donald trump is angsty, my sister who is a writer read this, what happened to kim jong-un
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplangs/pseuds/eggplangs
Summary: Donald Trump recalls the New Years moment that he terribly misses
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, Kim Jong-un/Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Foreign Kiss

_“My love.”_  


The fire cracked in the marble hearth. It resembled the faint creeks of the floor as millions of guests alike would walk up and down the halls, every moment filled with history.  


_“My love.”_  


He could remember that intimate moment on New Years Eve with the one he wanted the most.  


_“Don.”_  


Donald Trump’s face fizzled of its warmth as he looked away from the fire and to the one he loved.  


“Come with me. It’s clear out tonight.” Kim Jong Un rested his hand on Donald’s shoulder, leaving its own warmth spreading across his right arm.  


There is always a grand party during New Years Eve at the White House. Many people are invited but tend to not come. Kim Jong Un has had a different routine for the past couple of years however. But that was in the past and Donald only wanted to focus on the now with him.  


He grabbed Kim’s hand and rounded the sofa, keeping contact with his companion. Kim led Donald to the crystal door that has now been engulfed by the night sky. Kim pushed the golden handle down and opened the door; a gust of wind hit the leaders’ hair and so Trump looked at Kim. He was beautiful when his hair was disheveled and in his face. But then their eyes made contact. A waltz from the grand hall was playing and it matched perfectly with the feeling in the air.  


“My love,” Trump hummed,”care to dance?”  


Donald’s lips cracked opened and he could feel his heart grow. Their already clasped hands moved to the center of the porch and Donald’s other hand moved to Kim’s shoulder.  


“The beautiful thing about waltzes is that they are so similar to a heartbeat.” Trump whispered to the ground.  


“What do you mean, my love?”  


“Well,” Trump put Kim’s left hand on his chest. “You hear the upbeats and downbeats, correct?”  


Kim nodded.  


“It’s just like a heart. It patters and has all these twists and turns. It accompanies so many emotions and those moments can last for just a few seconds.”  


The waltz finished.  


“But it still resonates within you.”  


Trump’s stature faltered. Everything came back to him. He couldn’t just keep a moment like this without his mind going elsewhere. He felt a finger bump against his chin.  


“Tell me what you are thinking about.”  


Your whole being and how I could never have it.  


“Tonight, I just want to be with you.”  


“Don, you know we will have to go back eventually, they will start to question.”  


“But they shouldn’t; the president should have some privacy.”  


“I think that is hard for them to believe, with all that you do.”  


“I know but-”  


Suddenly, fireworks started to go off.  


Trump continued,  


“Let’s just share this moment together.”  


Kim’s chest rose and a smile hit his face. “Well we need to during a moment like this.”  


Trump should be elsewhere, he knows that. But everything within him has no desire to do so.  


“Happy New Year, my love.”  


The foreign kiss was not something new as he shared some with Putin in the past. But this was tender; more loving, and so painstakingly tough knowing that this could not happen again.

_“My love.”_  


The fireworks cracked and blinked against the house  
_“My love.”_  


There would never be a moment so authentic.  
_“Don.”_  


Donald Trump noticed Melania standing in the doorway. She was wearing a flashy dress for the New Years Eve party but all he could notice was her botox losing its strength that it once had.  


“Let’s go my love. They are all waiting for you.”  


Donald arose from the sofa and made his way to his wife; but first he gazed out the window, into the moment that he missed so dearly.  


It was clear out.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!


End file.
